


Yarrow

by Purplecat7



Series: The Iron Mother Hen, Captain Guard Dog, and Teenage Spider [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Identity Reveal, Lots of flipping hugs, M/M, Overprotective Parents, Recovery, Secret Identity, Short Chapters, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), You guys deserve all of the hugs in this fic after the disaster of Infinity War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplecat7/pseuds/Purplecat7
Summary: *This is the sequel to Your Small Hand in Mine. Should read that before this!*"I’m perfectly fine there's no reason to tell them and let them get all worked up over nothing. They've been through enough.”It was amazing how disapproving Fury could look. “Don’t you think it’s their decision about whether or not this is something to get worked up over?”“Maybe, but I won't make their life any harder,” Peter says firmly. “Its nothing I even think about anymore, so there is no reason to let them get upset by it.”*On hiatus for the moment*





	1. Chapter 1

Peter misses the fist flying at his face by a mere second; hair actually moving from the force of it. A triumphant “hah!” leaves him but its quickly followed by a panicked “shit!” at the boot slamming into his stomach. He really needed to work on his ego, it was going to kill him one day, and then his pops and dad would kill whoever killed him then come to get him from the afterlife to kill him and then ground him for three hundred and one years. He had too many things going on in his life to die right now anyways.    
  
Breath knocked from him as he skids across the training mat he stares at the ceiling in amazed silence. It never failed to push him to the edge of a squealing fangirl when he sparred with Fury. The man was great at what he did, and though Peter was also skilled, Fury almost always had the upper hand. Today's sparring session was no different, and Peter once again had his ass handed to him by the older man.   
  
Pushing himself up with a wheezy gasp he smiles dopily at Fury, pushing his hair back off his forehead, “best two out of three?”   
  
Snorting Fury makes his way towards the locker room throwing over his shoulder, “I can only beat your ass so many times before your dad's hand mine to me. I think we’re done for today.” Booing the teenager climbs off of the floor and cheerily follows after the older man.    
  
It had taken begging, literally down on his knees, to get his parents to agree to him continuing to work with SHIELD. Tony had flat out refused when he’d first asked and when Peter had tried to get Steve to agree he had been met with a stern look followed by a lecture of how they only wanted him to be safe. Peter understood why they were so protective of him, it would be weird if they weren't honestly, but he thought that they needed to trust him a little. He’d been with SHIELD  for over a year now, and he was one of their top agents in training. He knew how to take care of himself, and he had begged them to let him show them that.    
  
After a week they had finally given in with the condition that someone from the tower be with him at all times. It was typically Tony or Steve (sometimes both), but today it was Clint who had left him at the door with a cheeky wave and a promise to get him in a few hours. His pops had been sent on a small intelligence mission by SHIELD, and his dad was crashing from three days being awake working on an update for his Stark tech. He’d refused to go to sleep until Peter had allowed him to cuddle on the couch, something that was becoming a regular occurrence. Apparently, it had been something they had done when he was younger, and Tony sometimes needed the reassurance that Peter was actually alive and breathing. So they would cuddle on the couch wrapped in a giant bundle of blankets with a movie playing. Steve would join them whenever he was available, but as of late he's been called away on missions regularly.    
  
Initially, he’d been thrilled and an emotional mess upon realizing who his parents were and that they actually wanted him. Then after all three of them had their emotional moment the realization that he actually found his parents hit him like a ton of bricks and he was scared shitless. He had lived with these people at some point, and while they remembered every second of it, he didn't remember a single moment. He had thought that Tony and Steve would have been more awkward than they were initially. They too were being shoved into a situation that they weren't prepared for or expecting. However, they completely shocked him by being almost afraid of him. Tony had always been with five feet of the teen and almost seemed frightened to touch him, but when he would actually touch him, it seemed to take everything in him to let go. He constantly hovered and made sure anything Peter wanted or needed was with him before he even realized he’d wanted it. If Tony was his shadow, Steve was both of their shadows. The large man was always near one of them, preferably both, and the first week after Peter had been ‘revealed’ he had absolutely refused to let the boy from his sight even going as far as following him to the bathroom.    
  
That wasn't to say that Peter had not been the same way. For the first few weeks, he had been an emotional wreck and was always questioning himself. ‘Am I allowed to hug him?’ ‘would it be weird if I asked them to stay with me?’ ‘what if I annoy them and they tell me to leave?’ And anytime he did give into his need for physical contact with one or both of his dads after they released him from their hold or he found some excuse to extract himself he would freak out and wonder if they thought him babyish. They would ease that fear by pulling him back into their arms the second they were able forming a warm cocoon of comfort around him until his fears were eased.   
  
After a few weeks when Peter decided he was ready to join the world, Tony and Steve had become Peter hoarders and refused to allow him to leave without some type of bodyguard. He’d thought they were joking at first until they legitimately started sending someone with him everywhere as well as making him carry an extremely fancy stark phone that had a tracker in it. They took overprotective parenting to a completely new level. Quite frankly Peter felt smothered. Which was understandable, he had gone from no parents at all -unless you count Fury for that one year- to having the most overprotective parents ever to exist. He was sure if they thought they could get away with it they would just lock him in his room for forever to never be found by anyone but them.   
  
Pulled from his thoughts by Fury calling for him to hurry up Peter quickly follows the older male. After rinsing off in the shower and pulling on a clean pair of pants and a white shirt he joins Fury where he is waiting by the door cell phone in hand.    
  
“So what are we doing next?” he asks practically skipping next to the man.   
  
“It's time for your monthly checkup.”   
  
“Ugh, do we still have to do that? It's been almost two years now.”   
  
Fury scoffs and herds the young man through the doorway leading to the lab where a doctor was waiting patiently. “Peter you had a drug pumped into your system regularly for ten years. It is not an outrageous notion that you might have some reactions to having it taken away.”   
  
Hopping up onto the examining table and holding his arm out for the doctor to stick the needle in Peter sighs, “yeah but what is the likelihood of anything still happening? It's already been so long.”   
  
“I once saw a man fall into full relapse after not being on a drug after three years,” Fury looks at him sternly, “we don’t know what exactly it was that they put into you, just that it was likely a knock-off of the formula put into your pops. I am not taking any chances, especially not with you.”   
  
“Who would? My dads would go apeshit if they even knew this was a possible threat.”   
  
“That and shockingly I am fond of you. Don’t want or need you dying on me.”   
  
The teen smiles down at his hands, and they both fall into a comfortable silence as the doctor finishes up her business before sweeping out of the room with a vial of his blood in her coat pocket and Peters stats on the clipboard in front of her.    
  
“Are you planning on talking to your dads about this?”   
  
“What about the serum possibly giving me bad side effects?” Fury nods and Peter laughs, “as if! They would go berserk and then lock me up in a room filled with bubble wrap.”   
  
The older man stares at him for a moment before quietly questioning, “is this something that you think is ok to hide from them?”   
  
“What do you mean?”   
  
“If you had a child and they had the possibility of suddenly becoming fatally sick would you want to know?”   
  
“It's not like that,” Peter dismisses with a wave of his hand, “I'm not ill or on the verge of death. I’m perfectly fine there's no reason to tell them and let them get all worked up over nothing. They've been through enough.”   
  
It was amazing how disapproving Fury could look. “Don’t you think it’s their decision about whether or not this is something to get worked up over?”   
  
“Maybe, but I won't make their life any harder,” Peter says firmly. “Its nothing I even think about anymore, so there is no reason to let them get upset by it.”   
  
“Peter-”   
  
“Can we  _please_ talk about something else?”   
  
“...let's head over to the weapons vault. We can go over some new knife techniques.”   
  


* * *

A persistent ringing drags Tony from his sleep, his head pounding with each shrill tone. Prying open bleary eyes, he stares dissorentedly at the wall, his sleep-deprived brain trying to piece together what's happening. The ringing suddenly stops, and the man happily snuggles down into his pillow again, mind already being pulled back into the arms of sleep.    
__  
“Sir, Master Rogers is requesting to video call, shall I put him through?”   
  
Groaning into his bed, he waves the voice away, but JARVIS takes this as permission to connect the call. A few moments later his husband's voice calling to him pulls him from his sleep.   
  
_ “Tony? Why are you still asleep, where is Peter?” _   
  
Sitting up with a sharp inhale the genius clutches his suddenly tight chest. Practically flinging himself from the bed to stumble from the room deaf to his husband's voice calling after him.    
  
_ Where was Peter? Peter was gone. Peter. Peter. Peter. _   
  
Tony pushes into his son's room one hand slapping against the wall for the light switch while the other clutches against his arc reactor. The room was neat and empty. Gritting his teeth against a strangled noise, he squeezes his eyes shut trying to block out the images flashing through his mind of small bloody handprints and blank brown eyes staring up at him. Groaning brokenly Tony’s back slams into the wall behind him as he sinks to the floor clutching at his head. He just knew his heart was going to explode his chest was so tight; his ears were roaring, what was he going to do _his baby was gone-_   
  
“Dad?”   
  
Flinching his head shoots up and spots Peter observing him from the doorway hand still clutching the doorknob.   
  
“Are you alright? Do you want me to call someone?”   
  
“You’re ok?” Tony breathes questioningly brows furrowed, his scrambled mind trying to piece everything together.    
  
Peter gently places a black duffel bag - _when did he get that?_ \- Next to the door and slowly makes his way to where Tony is slumped against the wall. “I’m fine dad; I was just at SHIELD training with Fury. Remember you said I could go this morning as long as Clint went?”   
  
The tightness in his chest slowly eases as he rubs at his eyes trying to make sense of what’s being said. The only thing he was sure of was that Peter was ok, but he couldn’t understand _why-_   
  
Small arms firmly wrap around him as Peter kneels in between his legs and clutches him close. The teens firm hold instantly eases him, and he wraps the smaller male tightly in his arms face burying in brown curls.    
  
“I’m fine dad,” Peter whispers hugging him tighter, “I’m alright. Everything’s fine.” His quiet reassurances were a soothing balm on Tony’s panicked mind and focused merely on slowing his breathing.    
  
A few moments later JARVIS informed him that Steve was still on the line and was demanding to speak to them. Sighing into Peter’s head, he tells JARVIS to transfer the video feed to Peter’s room and is instantly greeted by Steve’s panicked yelling.   
__  
“Tony! What is going on! Is Peter ok? I’m coming home-”   
  
“No! Nope stop.” Tony says holding a hand out as the other hold Peter to his chest as the teen twists to see the video screen. “Everything is ok Steve I swear. I just freaked out a little when you asked where Peter was. I was a little sleep deprived, so my mind wasn't in top condition.”   
  
_ “Sir experienced a strong panic attack.” _   
  
“Wow JARVIS snitch much?”   
  
_“Tony,”_ Steve quietly scolds mouth set in a thin line.   
  
“What? I’m fine really I just got a little spooked is all. Everything is fine now, look, Peter, is right here!”   
  
“Hey pops.”   
  
The super soldier rubs his face with gloved hands as he lets out a long sigh.    
  
Tony wasn't sure what to say about what had just happened honestly. He hadn't had any panic attacks since Afghanistan; he’d thought he had them back under control, but apparently, he did not. Absently rubbing Peter’s back, he listens half-heartedly as Steve scolds him and tells him he needs to get his meds back to help avoid this blah blah blah.   
  
“Steve, sugar bear, not that this conversation isn't interesting but is there a reason you called? Are you coming back yet? It's already been a week wasn't this supposed to be an easy one?”   
  
__ “It’s… become a little more complicated than we initially thought.”   
  
“What does that mean?”   
  
Steve raises his eyebrows and looks meaningfully at the ball of teenager still in Tony's lap.   
  
“What am I not allowed to know?” Peter questions with a raised brow.    
  
_“Its adult stuff bud,”_ Steve says gently.   
  
Rolling his eyes Peter pushes up from Tony's lap not noticing the way Tony reached for him to pull him back.    
  
“Maybe we can talk about this later?” Tony suggests pushing up from the floor.   
__  
“Yeah that's fine I can call you in a couple of hours.”   
  
“Sounds like a date. Love you sugar bear.” Tony kisses obnoxiously at the super soldier.   
  
Chuckling Steve says goodbye and that he loves them both before ending the call. Turning to Peter, he claps his hands together and chirps, “I don't know about you, but I’m beat. How about we hit the sack?”   
  
“Its three in the afternoon dad,” Peter laughs.   
  
“Well, that's prime nap time!”   
  
Walking past his dad out of the room the teen calls over his shoulder, “How about a compromise of movies in the living room? I can watch whatever I want, and you can sleep.”   
  
“Sounds good.”   


* * *

“Ben! The school just called back they said Peter got accepted!”   
  
May hears a response come from the basement and smiles as she shuts the door. Clutching the phone to her chest, she walks back to the dining room where she had papers scattered across the table.    
  
When Peter had once again saved her all those months ago, she had practically dragged him by his ear to her house. After hours of wearing him down, he finally broke and told her about everything that had happened. Why he had been on the streets, how he had been able to save her, his powers, everything. May instantly offered him a place in her home, but he had refused and said he had a room at SHIELD headquarters. So she offered to be his cover story. She and Ben would pose as his aunt and uncle if anything were to ever happen to him -SHIELD couldn't always come to save him- and after lengthy discussions and going through a very intense background check with SHIELD they forged paperwork stating Peter was the nephew whose parents had passed away due to mysterious circumstances. He was often away at an internship but would stay with them wherever he was home. The time she spent with the teenager only made her love him more and vice versa for Peter. They became nearly inseparable, and Ben instantly took a liking to the teen and stepped up as a sort of father figure.    
  
When Peter told her he had found his parents she had cried both tears of joy and sorrow. She was overjoyed he finally found his home, but she was also upset because she knew the teen would be leaving her. However Steve and Tony decided it would be for the best if Peter remained May and Bens, Nephew on paper. They said that it would bring the teenager unwanted attention if he were brought back from the dead considering how everyone had intensely covered the story on his death. Not to mention Peter loved them dearly.   
  
So in the eyes of the law May and Ben remained Peters legal guardians. Peter had started staying every other weekend with them once his parents felt comfortable letting him out from their watchful eyes. Even when he was in their home, he was to check in every hour and wear a bracelet that had a direct line to all of the Avengers if anything were to go wrong. It was endearingly cute in Mays mind, although Peter found it to be overbearing.    
  
Talking with Fury revealed that Peter had been given an education in his time at HYDRA as well as in his training as a SHIELD agent, but May thought that Peter needed friends his own age. An experience every teenager needs and can only be found in high school. So after talking with Peter and his parents, she got the ok to start looking for suitable schools for him to go to. It would only be a year, but hopefully, he would make at least one friend in that time. Now a private school had accepted him, and it couldn't be more perfect. It was set up to resemble public high school and a carefree environment, was close to the Avengers tower to put Toy and Steve’s mind at ease, and it would look great on a college application. May didn't know how SHIELD was going to make it look like he had already gone through all of the grades but she knew if they could make her and ben his legal aunt and uncle they could do this too.    
  
Hopefully, Peter is as excited as she is.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Light bursts behind Steve’s eyelids as he rubs a hand roughly over his face. The mission had dragged on for days longer than it was initially planned to and he felt every extra minute. Fury had sent him, Natasha, and a small team of agents to collect some files that had been taken from SHIELD. It was supposed to be simple, in and out with minimum contact with hostiles. The first night they show up to the address where the files were being held and instead find an abandoned library with dusty bookshelves.

After an intense and thorough search of the building and its surrounding area, it proved that it was merely an abandoned library and nothing more. SHIELD got news of the actual location of the files and whisked the team off to once again retrieve it. But surprise surprise it didn't go as planned and the building was swarming with HYDRA agents -which by the way weren't even supposed to be there. It was supposed to be some small-time criminals- who did not want to give up the files without giving a giant fight. To put it simply the whole mission was a shit show, and Steve couldn't be more relieved that it was finally over.

Now he was finally coming home after too long away from his very recently reunited family. He had called them as much as possible while away but it was nothing to the real thing. Stepping out of the elevator the silence of their floor causes a flare of panic at first, but he tiredly remembers it is two in the morning and this is to be expected. Slinging his black bag over a broad shoulder, the super soldier stumbles his way to Peter's door to check on the teen. A gentle nudge to the cracked open door shows him sleeping soundly under plush covers brown hair barely visible from where he is burrowed. Easing the door back to its original position he makes his way towards the room he shares with his husband. He can't say he's shocked to see light creeping under the doorway even at this early hour. Tony was notorious for his late nights -often his many days without sleep- when the man got an idea in his head, he couldn't rest until he saw it through. Sometimes though the billionaire would be kept up by demons of his past and would desperately try to find anything to distract himself.

Stepping into their bedroom revealed his husband to be sleeping soundly, face crushed against papers around him. A moment of silence is spent simply watching the slumbering man soft snores leaving his mouth. Dropping his duffel bag to the floor with a soft thud Steve quietly walks to the bed and cards fingers through soft brown hair smiling when Tony nuzzles into the hand with a sleepy purr. After a quick shower and cleaning up the various papers showing numerous suit designs Steve climbs into bed and wraps around the smaller man.

It was good to be home.

* * *

Peter was a very bright young man, no one could deny it (nor would they try or else they would face the fury of his father's, his mentor, and the Avengers, or even worse May Parker.) That being said it remained a mystery as to why he always did the dumbest things. An example of one of these things is sneaking out of the tower that day he was supposed to start his junior year of high school. He thought he would somehow avoid his parents and his adopted aunts and uncles (A.K.A. the Avengers). Honestly, it's not a smart thing to do which you can tell by simply looking at it. But he did it and that's how he finds himself being dragged back into the tower by a scornful May who demands that he go and gather his school things.

“-and don't you even think about running off again!” May scolds as she pulls him out of the elevator, “I can't believe you even tried it once! Honestly, did you really think you wouldn't get caught?”

“Jeez May I’m sorry! School is just dumb I don't know why I even need to go- Ow! My ear! I kind of need that!”

She spirals into another rant on how important schooling is and how he will never get anywhere in life without a high school diploma. When Peter snarks about how he was already the son of billionaire superheroes and an agent of SHIELD he finds himself instantly regretting it. After nearly ten minutes of scolding his pops finally emerges from the hall to his bedroom to smooth things over (after scolding Peter for his attempted escape of course.)  
“But I got schooling included with my SHIELD training,” Peter sulks into his cereal, “I don’t see why I need to go to a high school, especially some fancy one.”

“The schooling you had was only things that would help you in your career as an agent,” Steve says as he fiddles with the coffee maker.

“Well isn't that all I need?”

“No, there are other things you need to learn as well.”

“Like what?” Peter gripes.

Squirming at the look the super soldier throws at him over his shoulder the teen quickly finishes his cereal before retreating to his room. He knew it was fighting a losing battle but he really couldn't see why his parents were so adamant he go to high school. He already knows what they are going to teach him so why should he go? It's like sending a fish to a swimming class. Sighing through his nose Peter decides he might as well make the most of it and begins pulling his school supplies together and stuffing them into his bookbag.

The day after Steve had returned from his mission May had called with the wonderful news that Peter had been accepted into the high school and would start in a week. Fast forwarding through the week leading up to his first day, filled with school clothes shopping -like he didn't already have enough- supply shopping and continuous talk about how cool it would be for him to go. Now the day was upon him and he was just annoyed. He knew they were only trying to be helpful and wanted what was best for him, he knows that. But he just wasn’t excited, and seeing everyone else so excited about something so boring -in his mind at least- was irritating.

The only person who seemed to be on Peters side was Tony. When he had found out that Peter was being sent to school it was comical how fast his face soured. He said the exact thing Peter had. A big resounding, ‘Why?’ After a few days, Tony finally accepted that Peter would be going to high school. He wasn't happy about it and made sure everyone knew it but he also understood that while Peter already knew everything he would be taught in high school, it was also a nice place for him to meet kids his own age. It would give him a chance to have a normal life.

That's all they wanted for the teen.

* * *

“Remember if anything happens you are to call us immediately.”

Steve nods firmly in agreement as he stands next to Tony. “If you need anything, call us.”

“If you get there and decide you can’t be there, call us.”

Peter rolls his eyes and rocks back on his heels impatient, “Dad, pops, really I’ll be fine. Yeah, I don't want to go but obviously, you guys really want me to try it so I’ll go for two years and be bored. Maybe I’ll join a gang or something to get that whole high school experience.”

Eyebrows shooting up in shock, the tall blonde exclaims, “I don’t know what kind of school you think we are sending you to but there is definitely not a gang there.”

“Oh please pops, every school has a gang.” Giving a hug to both men Peter turns and enters the elevator waving one last time as the doors slide shut on his parent's worried faces. While descending through the many floors of the tower alone in the elevator he is forced to acknowledge the flutter of nerves in his stomach. Honestly, after everything, he has been through in his life and he is anxious about school. God, how lame can one guy get?

* * *

Glancing down at his schedule to make sure he is at the right place one last time Peter pushes into his first class with the care of a deer stepping out into a road. The spacious lab only had a few students inside of it at the moment, the bell had not yet rung, and the teacher was sitting behind his desk watching some video on the patterns of a zebra’s coat.

A few kids glance at him when he walks in, a rounder Filipino guy wearing a shirt with three helium boxes in a row and ‘laughing gas’ written underneath - he has to get one of those shirts-, and a girl with darker skin and dark hair who sits quietly reading a book. Quickly looking away when he makes eye contact with the guy he comes to a stop in front of the teacher's desk and quietly clears his throat.

It takes the man a few moments to fully come out of the wonderful world of fur patterns with a few slow blinks. He turns and looks at Peter over the rims of his glasses with a raised eyebrow, clearly saying ‘can I help you?’

"uhm," peter stutters out, " I'm new here and the office told me to come and see you about my biology class. I didn't know if this was the right class or not. "  
The teacher raises his eyebrow even higher before leaning back with a sigh and opening a new tab on his computer. "what's your name kid?"

"Peter Parker sir."

The teacher snaps his gum and scrolls through his email before opening one up and skimming the contents. " yep, here you are. Says you were in online schooling before. Why'd you choose to switch?"

"Just trying out new things."

"Welcome to midtown high."

"thanks," the teen says unsurely.

"you can take a seat anywhere we don't have assigned seats here."

Thanking the man Peter turns back to the mostly empty classroom and finally just sits down at the closest table.

"psst"

Peter pulls out his phone, rolling his eyes when he sees the messages already coming in from his parents and aunts and uncles. Honestly, they acted like he couldn't take care of himself.

"Hey! New Kid!" Peter turns his head and sees the Filipino guy from before waving at him from his table with a smile. "Flash sits there so you don't want to sit there."

"who's flash?”

"Only the biggest dick in the school. He wouldn't be too happy if you took his spot next to his 'girlfriend'."

"His 'girlfriend'?" Peter questions as he slings his backpack over his shoulder and makes his way to the other teen.

"Yeah I say 'girlfriend, but in reality, they're just fuck-buddies and she has to stay loyal to him but he can do whatever- and whoever- he wants. it's a weird relationship.

"Sounds like it."

"so where are you from? Did you just move here?”

Wincing he rubs a hand over the back of his neck and awkwardly supplies, “Nah, I uh just transferred here. I’ve been homeschooled my whole life.”

“Sweet. I’m Ned.”

“Peter.”

Smirking Ned pushes out the chair next to him, “since you are a newbie I’ll take you under my wing and teach you all you need to know about high school.”

A snort from behind them interrupts Peters response and Ned turns with an annoyed huff to see the girl looking at them with a deadpan expression.

“What?!” he demands.

“Oh nothing,” she snorts looking back down at her book, “just that you seem to think you are an ideal role model for him in this school when you are one of the biggest geeks.”

Ned squawks indignantly at the girl and launches into a rant about how there is nothing wrong with him being a geek. Smiling as he lowers himself into the seat next to the other teen Peter suddenly feels a lot better about this whole high school thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I've been on vacation lately and working and so much other family crap but I didn't want you to think I've abandoned this story in any way. I have some chapters built up and I was planning on waiting to post this until I got home but then I saw how long it has been since I last posted and I felt bad so I wanted to let you guys know I'm still here! I'm planning on getting a more routine posting schedule laid out so there aren't as long of waits in between so hopefully that works. 
> 
> Anywho let me know what you guys thought of the chapter and I know everyone says this but your responses and kudos really do help out in writing new chapters. It makes me feel like you guys actually want me to continue with the story. 
> 
> I love you all so much and thanks for all of the wonderful comments on the previous chapter and the kudos they really made my day! Let me know if you see any mistakes and i'll be back soon with the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!! Hopefully you guys liked this chapter let me know in the comments or just leave some kudos! I love hearing from you guys and i'm so excited to start the next part of this series with you!


End file.
